


Dancing in the Dark

by NineTenElevenTwelve



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, PWP, dark doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTenElevenTwelve/pseuds/NineTenElevenTwelve
Summary: this is just plain old pwp, with no apologies for being what it isvisualize whichever Doctor you prefer





	Dancing in the Dark

It's pitch black in her room when she feels the bed shift, and she is joined by another body.

She opens her mouth to speak, to say his name, but only gets out a strangled “D--” before a finger lands unerringly on her lips. She wonders, briefly, if he can see in the dark.

“Don't say anything unless you want me to stop,” comes a low voice directly beside her ear. She shivers.

He lifts the finger and there is a pause. After a moment she realizes he is waiting to see if she'll say something, tell him no.

When she doesn't, his mouth covers hers. The kiss is demanding. She gasps against him, and he instantly takes the invitation of her open lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth. They groan simultaneously. His tongue is almost too large, and oddly cool. 

It’s the most erotic thing she’s ever experienced.

He thrusts his tongue in and out of her mouth, in clear imitation of something else. Something she desperately hopes this is leading to. He stops occasionally to suck or bite her lips. After a few minutes it occurred to her that she is being unnaturally passive, and she tentatively tries stroking his tongue with her own. He groans, lowly, and returns the caress. She bites his lip, licking up into his mouth. He pulls her tongue in and sucks on it.

Just as the kiss has started to feel too long, just as she is ready to begin squirming, a hand slips under the blanket and caresses her breast, cupping, fondling, exploring. She arches into his hand. His mouth moves down her neck, finds a sensitive spot above her collar bone. She moans.

He pinches her pebbled nipple and she cries out, finding herself balanced on the threshold between pleasure and pain. He drops his head and laves the nipple with his mouth, soothing it.

He pulls the rest of the covers away, and she discovers that he is completely naked. The information sends a thrill through her.

Returning his mouth to hers, he resumes kissing her, ratcheting her impatience up another notch. The hand which isn't playing with her breast slides down her torso until it encounters the tiny scrap of silk she'd pulled on before bed.

He hums a pleased, almost amused sound against her lips, and traces the waist band with his fingers, before sliding his palm to cup her. She is the wettest she can ever remember having been and the material must be soaked through. He rubs her clit with the heel of his thumb, causing her to thrust up into him. He chuckles a low, almost evil sound and grasps her leg, settling between her thighs, hard cock pressed against her entrance through the thin cloth.

The next several minutes aren't much more than him tracing, fondling, kissing, and biting everything he can reach, as she does her best to grind against him as much as possible. She is desperate to drive him mad, as mad as she is, keening with the anticipation of his cock inside her.

They are both grunting, moaning, and gasping. She wants nothing more than to have him slide the material separating them to the side and plunge into her. But she is afraid to speak, lest he stop, and her hands are scrambling for purchase on his back, his bum, and cupping his face when he kisses her.

Then he is climbing up her body and straddling her head. He places a finger on her lips again.

“Can I put it in your mouth? Nod or shake your head.”

Suddenly she desperately wants to taste him. It is not a desire she can recall ever having had before. She nods as emphatically as she can and she hears the smile in his voice. “Open up, sweet girl.”

Her lips have barely parted before he is shoving his cock into her mouth and down her throat, choking her. She doesn't have time to struggle or push him away before he pulls out again.

“When I thrust, breathe in. Relax as much as possible,” he instructs. This time he thrusts more slowly, but she focuses on staying relaxed and breathing in as he slides into her mouth. He pulls out and she breathes out.

“Good,” he praises, and she feels a perverse delight.

He pushes in again, and she focuses on following his instructions. He's large, larger than anyone else she's been with, ought to be too big for her to take down her throat. But she's strangely proud when she can. Soon he is pushing in and pulling out, hard and fast, fairly fucking her face. Occasionally he goes too deep, and she'll gurgle as her choke reflex is stimulated, but he’ll pull back and thrust more shallowly a few times, giving her a chance to catch her breath. She's never enjoyed the act before, certainly not like this. Now she wants him to keep going until he comes in her mouth.

Eventually however, he stops, and slides back down her body to lie atop her again. He pulls her knickers off, and they leave a wet trail down her leg.

“Alright?” he asks, lining himself up with her core.

Not daring to speak, still afraid he'd stop, she wraps a leg around him and tilts her hips up to accept him. She is so wet he slides in without resistance.

They both groan once he's fully seated. He holds still for a moment, letting her adjust to his size. Then he's stroking in and out, almost fully withdrawing before he plunges back in. She wraps her legs around him and he grabs her hip with one hand, lifting himself up slightly with the other. The angle changes and he thrusts more shallowly now, grinding against her clit.

She discovers she's been screaming and writhing. He's panting and grunting slightly each time he's fully sheathed, groaning as he pulls out. She's close, very close. He shifts his hands again, leaning his torso higher and moves the hand on her hip to her clit, trailing his fingers through her curls. She wonders if he can read her mind, or if it's just that obvious.

She's gasping a broken yes before she thinks about it, but either he doesn't hear her, or doesn't care, because he doesn't stop moving. He circles her clit with his forefinger, then uses his thumb to rub it with just the right pressure.

It's so dark she can't tell the difference between having her eyes open or closed, and she desperately wishes she could see his face, but his voice is thick and sounds lower in the dark as he whispers “come” in a command she can't help but obey.

The tight coil of white hot pleasure at her pelvis explodes, sending shock waves through her channel, which clenches down on him and then outward up her spine and down her legs.

He's pulling out and she sobs brokenly at the loss, but then he's turning her over and placing a pillow under her hips and sliding back in and oh god. He feels even bigger like this and so very hard, and he's moving and she's crying out and he thrusts harder and she's coming again, and it's too soon but her fingers tingle, and nothing has ever felt this good before.

One hand tangles in her hair and the other braces against her lower back. He maneuvers her body into his, which is good, because she can't move, and he's fucking her so hard.

She loses track of time for a while, awash in pleasure, and it could be minutes or hours, but later he's leaning over her, breath in her ear and he's growling like an animal with each punishing thrust. “Again,” he tells her, and she wants to cry in denial because for a while it felt like one long orgasm, and she doesn't know if she can have another, might die if she does, but he says “come” and “now” and she does, and the world disolve as she feels him freeze, spurting inside her.

\---^--(@

In the morning she wakes to an empty bed and later finds him drinking tea and reading a book.

“Good morning,” he greets her, and smiles. But it's the same smile as any other day. “Want a cup?”


End file.
